


Differences

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Notes: I'm bored (well, not really, just avoiding doing any *real* work).  This was sitting on my HD, and I was deleting stuff, but I couldn't stand to delete this one.  It's never been posted anywhere, but I hated to just trash it, so here you go.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Okay, we've got a problem here, Clark."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, well, you seem to be missing a..." Lex paused, as if embarrassed to bring it up. "Clark, you don't have an asshole."

 

"Oh, that."

 

"Uh, yeah, that. Mind explaining? Is it some kind of genetic defect or something?"

 

"I don't think so." Clark look down at Lex, who was sprawled out between Clark's thighs. He mouth was shiny with saliva where he'd been sucking Clark off just moments before -- until he'd ran his finger behind Clark's balls and made his little discovery.

 

Lex shifted, his focus no longer on Clark's stiff cock. "You don't think so? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Clark. What have the doctors said about it? I mean, you *have* been to see doctors about

this...this...abnormality, haven't you?"

 

Clark decided that now might be a good time to sit up. With Lex's attention on Clark's face instead of *down there*, there just didn't seem to be a whole lot of reasons for him to be flat on his back.

 

"Lex...is my lack of an anus going to be a problem for you?"

 

"Hell, yes. How am I supposed to fuck you if you don't have an asshole?"

 

"And that's the only concern you have about my...differences?"

 

"Differences? As in plural?"

 

Okay, big mistake. Clark made a deal with himself to think for at least a millisecond next time before he opened his mouth. Unless it was to let Lex's dick in, of course. He didn't have to think about that. In fact, he preferred *not* to think when he was doing that because thinking just ruined the moment by reminding him that he probably shouldn't have started a sexual relationship with his best friend. "Okay, Lex, can we just drop this conversation? Because it's really starting to freak me out here."

 

"You? It's starting to freak you out? What about me?"

 

"What about you? You're the one acting like it's such a big deal that I'm just a little bit different than you. I mean, really, Lex. So I don't have an asshole. So what. It's not the end of the world."

 

"No, but it's damn well the end of several very explicit fantasies I have about you."

 

 

[that's all folks!]


End file.
